


Clothes Don't Make the Man

by RoseRose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clothed Sex, M/M, Marvel Bingo 2019, One partner naked the others clothed, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 05:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose
Summary: Tony's clothed and sitting on a chair when a naked Steve appears. Bucky, also clothed, joins in. Porn without plot.





	Clothes Don't Make the Man

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta for this fic, QueenMaeve!
> 
> This fills the "Threesome" square for the Marvel Bingo!

Tony was still wearing his suit from the board meeting he had missed dinner for, sitting in the large wing-back chair when Steve walked in. His tie had been loosened, and to Steve he looked like a king upon his throne. Steve had just finished his shower, so he was completely naked. 

“Hey, Steve, c'mere.” Tony beckoned Steve over towards his chair. The grin on Tony's face was positively pornographic, and as that had always heralded fun times in the past, Steve was gonna listen to what Tony had to say.

Steve wandered over to Tony's chair, strutting just a little bit. His relationship with Tony and Bucky had gotten rid of his awkwardness with his serum-enhanced body, and he now knew exactly how good they thought he looked. Tony might be delicious in his suit, but Steve was a stud naked, and he was going to use it. It worked, too. Tony's tongue darted out to wet his lips and he swallowed as he watched Steve cross the room. Still, however well it might have worked to entice Tony, it didn't deter Tony from the plan he had. “Can you sit on my lap, facing me, love?”

Contemplating how to do that, Steve ended up straddling Tony's legs, facing him, hands on Tony's shoulders as both a point of contact, and a way of staying stable in an unstable position. “Woah!” Steve cried out, startled as Tony spread his legs out, forcing Steve even more off balance. He really had no leverage at all, with his hands on Tony's shoulders holding him up as he leaned over, and his legs so far spread that his feet were barely keeping him balanced. Tony ran one finger down Steve's chest as Bucky padded into the room from the closet behind Tony's chair. Bucky had no shoes on, and was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. He circled around the chair.

“Well, well, what a pretty picture the two of you make!” As he ended up behind Steve, there was a loud smack as Bucky's hand slapped against Steve's ass. “And Tony got you all ready for me, didn't he, doll? You're all spread out for me.” Steve groaned as he realized the plan and arousal shot through his body. His cock, which had been hard since he got on Tony's lap, now started dripping precome onto Tony's suit. He tried thrusting a bit, but with his angle, there was no way he could rub his cock against anything. Steve was at the mercy of his two lovers, and he had put himself there.

Steve heard the distinctive snick sound of the lube bottle opening, and suddenly there was a clothed Bucky pressed up against him. The rough feel of the denim was a delicious contrast to the soft yet scratchy wool under his thighs. Steve wriggled, but all he managed to do was make the sensations he was feeling even stronger as he moved. He was almost surprised by the low moan of pleasure that came out of his mouth. Nothing could work him into a lust-filled fog faster than Tony and Bucky working together.

The coolness of one of Bucky's metal fingers covered in lube running around the edge of his hole actually had him sigh in relief. The coolness brought him back from the edge while at the same time ramping up his anticipation of what was to come. Steve was about to be fucked, and fucked very well.

As Bucky continued to lube up his hole, one of Tony's hands started teasing his nipples while the other slid into his pants to clearly start lazily stroking his cock. Steve wasn't sure how the fitted suit pants had room for his lover's hard cock, but Tony was clearly not even unzipping the suit until he was completely ready to. There wasn't an inch of skin showing on Tony that wasn't completely acceptable for a board meeting, yet with his tie askew and hands in his pants he looked like the best porn ever without a hair out of place. Steve had no idea how Tony did it, but he sure wasn't complaining.

Steve was so focused on Tony that he gasped in surprise and pleasure as Bucky's cock slid into him. Then, he moaned as the scrape of the zipper from Bucky's jeans hit his ass. “Ohmygod, ohgod!” Coherence wasn't really possible as the gentle scratching brought every other sensation, including that of Bucky's cock sliding into him, up to a new height. Steve squirmed, and all that did was make the sensations stronger as his thighs rubbed against wool and his ass against denim. He kept trying to thrust to get some sort of friction on his cock, but he was too far from Tony to rub up against him.

Tony clearly realized how much Steve was struggling, because an absolutely filthy grin came over his face, and he ran one hand along Steve's body, down his side and to a teasing distance just far enough from Steve's cock that he couldn't get any delicious friction. Tony's other hand started to move faster, clearly both bringing him towards coming and teasing Steve with what he wasn't letting him have.

Bucky's hands were steady on Steve's hips, just gliding over Steve's prostate with each thrust. Bucky was good enough, and practiced enough with fucking Steve that he could make him absolutely crazy with pleasure without quite giving him enough to come. By now, Steve could barely hear his own moaning, or the smacking of Bucky's body into his, muffled by Bucky's pants.

Steve couldn't tell you how long he was there, between his two lovers as one thrust into him and the other teased his nipples and his eyes, but eventually Tony slumped a bit with a moan as a wet spot spread across his pants, and not long after Bucky's hips started stuttering as he came close to his own climax. With a final moan, Bucky came inside Steve, and slumped over onto him.

Once Tony heard that moan, he pulled his legs closed and shifted forward on his chair, just enough that Steve could rub his cock against Tony. As soon as he felt that friction, Steve began thrusting as best he could with the poor balance he had. He came quickly, all over Tony's suit, and slumped down himself, using the chair to keep from putting too much weight on Tony.

Tony gave Steve a salacious wink. “Have fun, dearheart?”

“Doll, that was amazing!” Steve panted a bit. Despite not being the most athletic sex he'd ever had, the scratchy sensations along his skin had been one of the best things he ever felt. His skin still felt hypersensitive, and he was doing his best to not work himself up all over again.

Bucky finally stood, and helped Steve off of Tony's lap. “Now, it's time for a shower. And maybe round two with all of us naked.” Bucky winked and stripped as he walked off towards his shower, his ass deliberately swaying to beckon to his two boyfriends. They both followed the siren call. It was time for someone else's great sex idea.


End file.
